Proximity detection can be useful in a variety of contexts. For example, proximity detection may be utilized to activate certain devices and/or features of those devices. In particular, a speaker volume and/or display activation may be operatively related to detection of the speaker or display being proximately located with an object. Generally, proximity detection in computing devices and mobile electronic devices has been implemented utilizing infrared (IR), light sensors or, even, active sonar based sensing. However, each of these techniques may include dedicated components which may increase the size, weight and/or cost of manufacture of the devices in which they are implemented.